


To Bind Myself to You

by LillsBills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probs a Crack Fic, Rape/None-con, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillsBills/pseuds/LillsBills
Summary: Theodore Nott hasn't had the best life since finding out he's an omega. After four years of abuse though the hands of alphas, he's taken in by a Mistress in a brothel for omegas where he re-meets the Alpha Harry Potter.NottPott. EWE. NSFW. NON-CON (not main parring)
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I'm reposting this from FanFiction.net and the full fic is posted on there. 
> 
> As a warning, there will be mentions of non-con and non-con that is not the main pairing. 
> 
> If you have criticism, please send it my way!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Theodore Nott had envisioned his life in many ways; before the war he thought that he would be arranged to marry some dimwitted pureblood, after the war he thought the same, only with a smaller pool to choose from.

That changed when he presented as an omega during the Second Wizarding War. 

It was safe to say that his life went to hell after that. 

When his father found out he was beaten. Nott sons didn’t present as omegas.

In fact, a male omega hasn’t been known to present ever, but Theodore knew that it was because any omega sons were killed. It was unacceptable, disgusting, and weak for a pureblood line to have an omega heir. 

When the beatings weren’t enough, Theodore’s father gifted him for alphas for the night to show him his place. 

Theodore had the bite marks to prove it and his father watched him get every single one. 

Every night after his presentation, the young wizard spent his time with his face buried in bedsheets, begging for it all to stop. 

It never did. 

He knew that his father never meant for him to survive, but why kill a son when you can make so much profit off of him? What alpha wouldn’t pay for a male omega? They’re taboo, and they beg so prettily in heat, especially when you dont let them cum after dosing them with lust potion after lust potion. 

Theodore was putty in their hands. He would do anything they asked, the potions and his ongoing heat making it hard to separate himself from the omega in his head. 

It had become worse when the Death Eaters learned how to trigger his heats with ease, using their pheromones to push him into a panting, begging, pathetic whore.

Nothing more than holes to fill.

They would fuck him for hours, bend him over and take turns until the sun rose. Theodore would try and count the Death Eaters, try and memorize their faces but at one point they all blurred together. 

He knew that Cabbe Sr. liked to watch him cry. That his son liked to bite down on any available, clean, skin. 

Rowle like to choke Theodore with his cock, and the Lestrange brothers liked to share; one in each hole while the omega suffered. 

Even Bellatrix had her fun with him, cutting him with her cursed blade to watch him bleed.

His father was the worst of them. He would hit Theodore with the imperio, forming him to do unthinkable things to others and himself. 

“Disgusting,” his father would say, “filthy, and unworthy for the Nott name.”

On the anniversary of Theodore’s presentation, the day of his 18th birthday, Nott Sr. carved those words into the young man’s stomach. 

Disgusting. Filthy. Unworthy. Forever cut into his once flawless skin. They were of course joined with several claiming bites, proof that alphas had successfully mounted him. 

Whore joined those words later. Then slut. Then cum dump.

On nights that there were revels, Theodore was received that none of his friends would see him like this, that only Vincent Crabbe was there to do things to him. Conveniently, the revels were timed around his heat, the already secured cock ring would be tightened so he was forced to cum dry over and over. They would fuck the brunette wizard until he passed out form exhaustion or pain only to revive him to do it all again. 

He would be knotted for countless times, the omega heat forcing the alphas into a rut. 

When the Death Eaters got bored, and when his own father decided that he was tiered of his son, Theodore was sold to the werewolves. 

Fenrir Grayback was another nightmare all together. He and his pack didnt dare change him, no, that would take all the fun away. They would fuck him without remorse, and no amount of begging would make them falter, if anything it would make them worse. Unlike the Death Eaters, the werewolves didnt care about where they fucked Theodore, if there were any witnesses. They let their savagery out freely, biting and pounding into Theodore whenever they wanted. And when they were all spent and their knots where softened, they would stick objects into his ass, fucking him slowly with anything from fingers to bottles. He would moan at the pressure against his prostate, arching his back in hopes for more.

“Look at the little slut,” Fenrir would laugh, “he likes to be fucked as much as his father said he did.”

They didn’t feed him, that would have been a reward for being a good cum dump. But it changed his already stretched out body to grow even more lanky. His brown hair had become shaggy, and his once bright blue eyes had become hollow. 

Theodore was the entertainment, and the nights they triggered his heats were the best especially if they coincided with the full moon. It had become the werewolves’ favorite night. They would watch him beg for hours, pleading for something that he’d never have. The female Alphas would tighten his cock ring, teasing and playing with him until the moon began to rise. 

Thats when Theodore truly lost his battle. The werewolves would transform and the males would take turns fucking him, bending him over and forcing his face into the grass. It happened whether they could trigger his heat or not but at least during his non-heat months he would know that he didnt like what was being done, but all boundaries disappeared when the heat struck. 

Fenrir would always have first dibs, and he would leave Theodore a screaming begging mess, an omega unable to tell if he wanted more or if he wanted it all to stop. 

After him, it was a nightmare. The other werewolves would scratch and fuck him until the sun rose and they were forced back into their human forms. 

They wouldn’t even stop when he began to bleed, if anything, they got more excited when they spotted the crimson slowly dripping down his legs

The females would take hime once again, riding him slowly while he begged for them to stop moving up and down on his overstimulated length. 

The females would play games with him, fingers in his ass, curled against his prostate, and hand around his cock, slowly pumping him. At the last moment, they would allow the cock ring to squeeze the base of his cock, leaving Theodore begging, squirming to just please, please kill me. 

The males on the other hand had a different game all together. They would fill his ass with cum over and over until there was no room, then they would plug him up, and let him move around with a distended stomach, crawling from place to place. 

After three years, Fenrir sold him to a brothel, and things didnt change much.

The brothel was a large home with a ballroom. Every omega in the home had a room in the upper levels, but Theodore was given one in the cellar. He had asked to be away from the other omegas, afraid he would taint their chances of finding a mate. Theodore did, however, bounce back from the four years of torture he went though under the thumb of his father and Greyback. He gained weight and even gained back a little bit of muscle mass. 

The scars didnt fade though. His shame barred to the world.

The Mistress, a older, unbound, omega that reminded Theodore of McGonagall, would watch over him with sadness, her nose wrinkling in pity she should see his marks. She had the brothel’s healer count the scars; 335 in total covering him from neck to feet, even covering down to the back of his hands. 

The number reminded him of how dirty he truly was.

The Mistress would try and give him things to do, but they both knew that he was useless, and that his life would be spent with his face in the sheets to be used and thrown away. 

The beta that assisted the Mistress was a different story. He was a brute, taking advantage of Theodore when Mistress wasnt watching. He would sneak into the omega’s room and fuck him till his hearts content. 

Theo couldn’t say he minded too much as long as the other omegas weren’t hurt. 

But it was here that he slowly gained back his humanity with the help of the other omegas.

All the other omegas were females, and there were kind to him but they were there for a different reason than he was. The others had clean skin, bright and ready for a single bonding mark, and most had never lain with an Alpha, or anyone for that matter. They were there to find suitable mates, mates that would take care of them, the Mistress would make sure of it. Their heats were controlled with potions so that they didn’t loose their faculties.

But Theodore was a different story all together. He was covered in bonding marks, his body ruined for any alphas to want him. Potions didn’t help wither and he was forced to go through his heats alone— apparently being mated so many times ensured it.

Theodore was there to help the other omegas find mates, to get them ready. 

Of course the omegas would sit with him at night when he was willing to have company, not that they would listen to his pleads to be left alone.

Luna Lovegood had been a surprising comfort. She was the second youngest omega at the brothel, her blonde hair always in soft curls down her back. 

“I think that we should get you out into the ballroom next month,” She told him the fifteenth month Theodore had been there. Theodore had been in bed for a day after a gala, his body wasnt responding well to seeing other omegas getting what he wanted so badly, “There has to be an alpha to take you. You would be such a good mate.”

“There isn’t anyone for me,” he coughed, “I’m a whore. Alphas don’t like whores.”

There was no use in arguing with Theodore, the other omegas knew that. Luna just helped Theodore drink his water and tucked him in for more rest so the heartbreak of being an unsuitable mate wouldn’t kill him. 

Before Theodore knew it, a month had passed, and the omegas were getting ready for another gala to find their matching pair. The lanky brunette would help the other 15 omegas into their dresses. He would do their hair and tell them encouraging words. 

When the omegas were all out in the main ballroom, Theodore would watch from the balcony, holding onto one of the coulombs for support, overlooking the festivities. The music was blaring and everyone in attendance would be so dressed up, their beautiful robes reminding him of a time where he was accepted in society. 

Luna was dancing with a strapping young alpha who kissed her hand after the dance. Even from far away he could see the blush on the blond omega’s face. 

Another omega disappeared into the garland with an alpha and an elf to supervise and ensure nothing untoward happened. 

“Maybe you should join them out there,” the Mistress said from behind Theodore. 

“I don’t belong down there,” Theodore said. 

The Mistress sighed, “You belong with a good alpha, a kind alpha.”

Theodore’s eyes watered and he shook his head. 

The Mistress left Theodore in his self-loathing on the balcony to join everyone else on the dance floor. The alpha that danced with Luna, Longbottom from what Theodore could see, approached the Mistress, speaking to her in hushed tones.

He was asking if he could mate with Luna. If he could take her away from the brothel and build her a home. 

Theodore felt emotion rise in his chest. 

The Mistress nodded and Longbottom gave her a deep bow.

It wasn’t fair.

Theodore knew what happened next. Luna would stay at the Manor for another month while Longbottom courted her, and when the Mistress found that his offer was a true one, Luna would leave this place forever. 

The brunette wiped away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, scolding himself for the jealousy that bubbled up when he know Luna deserved to be happy. 

Theodore swallowed his pain and watched the part go on, a familiar head of black hair walking though the extravagant double-doors. The music stopped for a moment and alphas and omegas alike turned to greet the boy-who-lived. Potter respectfully nodded and made his way though the room, his eyes not really lingering on any single omega. 

Theodore had heard about the Golden Trio’s presentations. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger all alphas, but only two finding mates. Weasley was with Astoria Greengrass, mate-bound with the omega pureblood beauty for two years. Hermione Granger had been bound to none other than Draco Malfoy, a beta, for more than a year. 

Potter was an alpha who could have any omega, his brave acts during the war endured that, but why he hadn’t chosen a mate yet was something only he could answer. 

The sight of Potter made Theodore’s knees weak, his broad shoulders and powerful presents was enough to send anyone into heat. 

Theodore watched the handsome alpha elegantly walk from person to person, omega to omega for conversation. Potter must have felt Theodore’s eyes on him because the black haired man looked up to the balcony, and met the brunettes eyes. 

Potter smiled up at him and waved. 

Theodore’s heart stopped. 

Potter looked away and approached the Mistress, talking and laughing as the night went on. The green-eyed man occasionally looked back up to Theodore, only to quickly look away, back to the Mistress. 

Theodore escaped from the balcony, afraid if he stood there for another moment, his heat would be triggered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is non-con in this chapter, please keep that in mind. It is marked with a **** before and after. 
> 
> Also, there is some self-deprecating thoughts and action later in the chapter.

Theodore rushed to get back to his room in the cellar. He could already feel his heat coming over him, and the sooner he could get to the safety of his room, the quicker he could take care of it on his own. 

He walked down the stairs and through the secret passageway, he found himself in the cellar. Theodore locked his bedroom door behind himself, casting a few wards to endure that he would get out during his heat. 

Theodore stripped his close off in desperation, he didnt even have a change to pull his trousers off his ankles before he knelt on his bed and took hold of his length. He started off slowly, pumping his fist. He leaned back on his haunches, spreading his legs open wider. He let his head fall back as he let his fist fly. His breath came to him quicker, his body ready for the ecstasy to come. 

Theodore whimpered before he came, spilling himself on the sheets, calling out for the alpha he wished was there. 

*** He collapsed on his mattress onto his side, avoiding the mess he just made. His skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Almost immediately, his cock began to harden again. Theodore took hold and started to work himself towards another orgasm. He wanted it fast this time, squeezing his eyes shut to imagine an alpha was taking care of him, of giving him all the pleasure he wanted. 

Theodore arched his back and came with a silent scream. 

Through the haze of Theodore second orgasm, he heard the door open. He opened his eyes, the smell of alcohol and old socks hitting the brunette’s nose.

The beta.

“Sir,” Theodore whispered, still panting. 

“Oh, look at the little omega,” the beta said. The door shut. “All alone and in heat.”

Theodore shook his head when he heard the beta unzip his pants, “Please, no.” 

Theodore felt his body being pulled up, his face pushed into his pillow as his ass was held in the air. 

“No, please no,” the omega begged.

He came but the beta didn’t stop his assault, his cock slamming against Theodore’s prostate. 

“No-o.” Theodore said as he quickly approached his fourth orgasm. 

The beta didn’t listen. He pushed his cock into Theodore while the omega pleaded for him to stop. The beta pounded into Theodore, the offending male took hold of Theodore’s cock, squeezing too hard and pumping to roughly. 

“No more,” Theodore whined through the need of the heat, his fourth orgasm hitting him full force, “It’s too much. ”

Theodore’s thighs were trembling. His lungs weren’t able to take in any air. 

“Keep begging,” the beta whispered into Theodore’s ear. He tightened his hand around the omegas cock again, his hips stuttering as the beta himself began to approach his own orgasm. 

Theodore pretended to be anywhere else but where he was, his overstimulated cock and prostate aching. Instead of the muddy brown eyes of the beta he imagined that the were green. He took himself away, trying to convince himself that it was a kind and gentle alpha pounding into him.

Theodore was just lucky that this beta never stayed, unlike others who had used him before. 

He felt the blunt pressure of teeth on the middle of his back. 

Theodore came for the fifth time, cumming dry, screaming and pleading for no more.

The beta came soon after, collapsing on to Theodore, squishing him against the mattress. 

The young omega tried to catch his breath, gasping in pain when the beta pulled out of his ass. His oxford clung onto his clamp skin, his trousers still around his ankles. Theodore was ready for sleep when he felt his head being pulled off his pillow. 

The beta pushed his cock on Theodore’s face, “Suck.”

Theodore absent-mindedly nodded, pulling the beta’s limp cock into his mouth, trying to get it over with as fast as he could. 

The beta wasn’t even hard when someone burst through the door. 

***The beta froze, “Mistress,” he gasped. 

“What’s going on here?” The Mistress demanded. 

Suddenly, Theodore’s head was back on the soft, goose feather pillow. 

“Mistress,” Theodore whispered.

He forced his eyes open for the second time that night. The Mistress of the Manor had her wand drawn, pointed at the beta. 

“Oh, Theodore,” the Mistress said. There was a rush of people pushing their way through the door when the Mistress sent off a silvery deer. 

Theodore felt the softness of the Mistress’s cloak drape over him as the Auror’s took the beta into custody. 

“Mistress,” Theodore whispered, “it’s silk, it’ll get dirty.”

The Mistress said him no mind, gathering up the lanky young man in her arms, “how long has this been happening?”

Theodore didn’t answer. 

“That’s it,” The Mistress said, “you’re going up to the second floor. I knew that it’s where you should have been in the first place.”

Theodore curled into the Mistress, to tiered to do anything but lay there. 

“Mipsy!” The Mistress called and a small elf popped into the cellar, “Get a room ready for Theodore.”

“Yes, Mistress,” the elf said with a deep bow. 

Mistress stood up, pulling Theodore with her. He tried to protest but wouldnt have any of it as she helped Theodore stand on his feet. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mistress said pulling Theodore to the makeshift bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. 

Theodore dragged his legs trying to lift any burden off of the old witch, afraid that any extra weight would cause her to collapse. Mistress lowered her onto the ground and she busied herself with filling the bath with hot water. She ran her hand underneath the water and hummed.

“There we are,” Mistress said. She tuned to Theodore, and approached him slowly, “I need to undress you, is that alright?” 

Theodore nodded his head. The room was spinning around him, the cool tiled floor under his palms the only thing grounding him. He felt Mistress’s nimble fingers start to unbutton the omega’s oxford, pulling it off his shoulders, then she worked to pull the trousers free. 

Theodore found himself boing pulled up and gelt encouraged to go into the tub. The Mistress hummed softly as she washed Theodore’s hair. Theodore let his head fall back, Mistress’s nails scraping gently on his scalp lulling him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mistress asked. 

“No,” Theodore muttered, sinking into the water, his lips hovering above the surface. 

“Can you tell me how long it’s been happening?” Mistress whispered. 

“The first night I got here,” Theodore said. 

Mistress’s fingers froze in his hair, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Theodore sniffed, his lower lip starting to quiver, “I thought it was payment for staying here.”

“Oh no, my boy,” Mistress said, “you have a home here, you will always have a home here, I would never ask you for something like that.”

Theodore didn’t reply, instead, he let Mistress help him out of the bath, wrapping a fluffy, warm towel around Theodore’s bare shoulders. Mistress escorted Theodore out the door, protecting him from the dight of his mattress. 

Mistress and Theodore walked to his new room conveniently next to Luna’s, Mistress quietly whispering to whims they climbed the steps.

Theodore didn’t know what he was expecting when they opened the door, but it wasn’t what he found. The room itself was painted in deep purples and soft creams. It smelled of soft peppermint and chocolate which sent gooseflesh down Theodore’s arms. When Mistress helped him onto the goose-down four poster bed, Theodore was sure that he hadn’t felt this comforted since before the war.

Since before he presented.

Mistress tucked Theodore in, the blankets right under his chin, and before he blew out the single burning candle, she said strongly, “your training starts tomorrow, I may have found you a match. That’s what I was coming down to tell you.”

“No one would want me,” Theodore muttered, burying himself deeper in the blankets. 

Mistress just closed the door with a quiet click.

<><><><><><><><><><>

In the days that followed Theodore was introduced to a new schedule. Instead of cleaning and cooking with the House Elves, he was subjected to fittings and etiquette lessons.

Not that he needed etiquette lessons, of course. He was once a Pureblood Prince, after all. 

The private lessons with Mistress were the strangest. Luna insisted that they all had to go through it and that it was an essential part of their education.

Theodore believed her until the second week of lessons. Till that point, Mistress would speak to him about alpha and omega dynamics, the bonds that they have. 

These were all things he knew, lessons from another life.

But this night? Theodore had never seen anything like it. 

Mistress had come to his dorms at sunset and escorted him to a secret room on the third floor. There, she instructed the omega to have a seat, in front of a large mirror. He just sat there staring at himself awkwardly until Mistress decided that it was time for his lesson. 

She waved her wand over the mirror, and slowly a picture began to come into focus. 

It was Luna laying in the middle of her bed with Longbottom kissing down her stomach. 

Theodore quickly looked away, a blush crawling up his neck. 

“Watch Theodore,” Mistress said, “this is an important lesson.”

“Why is that?” Theodore whispered. 

“This will show you have a proper alpha takes care of their omega.”

Theodore swallowed and lifted his eyes to look at the mirror. Longbottom had arranged himself between Luna’s legs, his tongue working on her clit slowly, circling it before sucking it into his mouth.

The sounds Luna made was unlike ones that Theodore had ever heard. Breathy little pants, and on occasion, long drawn out moans when Longbottom did just the right thing. Luna’s hands were tangled in Longbottom’s hair, pushing him harder towards her pleasure point. 

He pushed a finger into her. Then a second. The case was slow as Longbottom set the pace, letting Luna unravel. 

This was sure to trigger her first heat.

“This is her first time,” Mistress said, “Look at the care he gives her. Look how tender and kind.”

Luna’s back arched up, her mouth opened in a silent cream as she reached her climax. 

He would never have this. The way Longbottom touched Luna was a touch Theodore craved, one that he knew he would never have. 

Luna slowly came down from her climax, a content smile on her face. Longbottom crawled up her body, kissing her as he did so. He left his final kiss on Luna’s lips. 

“Are you sure, Luna?” Longbottom whispered. 

She nodded her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. 

Longbottom lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed in slowly, groaning as her tight heat took him in. He paused when Luna froze, her face scrunched up in pain. 

“Tell me when,” Longbottom whispered in her ear, holding still for Luna to accommodate her alpha. 

When Luna nodded, Longbottom started to move and soon after, the lover’s gasps began to fill the room.

“Why am I seeing it?” Theodore asked, his emotions almost suffocating him. 

“Because,” Mistress began, “you need to see how an omega is treated.”

Theodore’s lip began to quiver when he saw Longbottom bury his face in Luna’s neck, whispering endearments to her as though they were the only two that mattered. 

“I’ll never have this,” the wizard said.

“You will,” Mistress said as they watched Longbottom knot Luna.

The alpha in the mirror flipped over so his omega laid atop him. He stroked her hair as she came down from her second orgasm. 

Mistress told Theodore to stand, the newly aquatinted pair needed time. Theodore left the room without argument, deciding that he needed to get away. 

He locked himself out and for the next two weeks, the Mistress didn't call for him. Not until the night of the monthly gala. It was Luna who came into his room with beautiful robes made just for Theodore. She pushed him into getting dressed and when she was finishing up getting him ready, he admitted to what he saw. 

“Mistress showed me your first night with your new alpha,” Theodore whispered to her when she was brushing back his normally messy hair. He was seated at the vanity, and silently watched her reflection for a reaction. 

Luna only smiled, “I know, she asked for promotion first. I thought you should see what you would be getting in your alpha.”

Theodore looked at her in abject horror, “I won’t ever be getting an alpha. Look at me!” He said, flashing the scars that littered his hands, “I’m no good.”

Luna shook her head, turning him so he was facing her and not her reflection, “You are worthy. These only show that you’re brave. That you survived. You’ll make your alpha stronger because of who you are.”

Theodore looked away from her, deciding it was better to look at the mirror above his vanity that it was her. Luna sighed and finished up in silence. When she was finally done, she step back and gave a sad smile.

“You’re so handsome, and kind, and amazing. Any of them would be lucky to have you.” Luna said. She went to pick up the last piece of his outfit, handing Theodore a beautiful golden mask, “We should get going.”

Theodore slipped on the mask, and before he left his room, he pulled on a pair of white, silk gloves. 

The first thing that Theodore registered was the amount of people at the gala. It never seemed like there were so many when he was up on the balcony, they always seemed so far away. 

Theodore jut stood by the wall awkwardly, watching Luna being spun around by Longbottom on the dance floor. Some of the other omegas would start conversations with him that would fizzle out rather quickly. 

From the corner his eye, however, he could see Mistress talking to an alpha in a black mask, his dark blue robes complementing it beautifully. The alpha looks to Theodore’s direction and smiled, excusing himself from Mistress to strut over to the omega. 

Theodore froze, desperately wishing that the alpha wasnt walking towards him.

After all, what could he offer an alpha?

“Hello, there,” the alpha whispered huskily.

“Hi” Theodore said in a voice so small, he was sure that the alpha must have not heard. 

The alpha smiled, “care fro a dance?”

He didn’t know what came over him, but Theodore nodded, taking the alpha’s hand and letting him escort the alpha to the dance floor. 

The music began, a traditional waltz. Theodore would swear he was dreaming when the alpha guided him on the ballrooms wooden floors, holding him close so their legs occasionally brushed up against each other. Theodore could only look in the alpha’s eyes, his green eyes burning into Theodore’s own blue eyes.

When the music slowed, and the alpha stopped, Theodore looked at the man as though he hung the stars. 

His very touch calmed Theodore’s nerves, sending him in an almost trance like relaxation. 

“Can we go for a walk?” The alpha asked. 

Theodore nodded. 

They walked out into the gardens, an elf not too far behind. 

They walked for the rest of the gala in silence that was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It just was. 

“I would like to ask Mistress for the opportunity to sort you,” the alpha said. 

Theodore froze, “You don’t want me,” he whispered. 

The alpha chuckled, “Of course I do, omega,” he said, “you are, after all, why I came tonight.”

“You’re wrong,” Theodore said fiddling with the hem of his glove. 

“I’m not,” the alpha said, taking a step into Theodore’s personal space. 

The alpha’s sent was intoxicating and it was sure to send Theodore into a heat. The omega tied to control his breathing but gasped when the omega reached up and touched his mask. 

“May I please take this off?” The alpha asked. 

Theodore nodded but his lip quivered. 

His mask was slipped off. 

“Beautiful,” the alpha said, stoking Theodore’s cheek. 

The alpha took off his own mask and Harry Potter’s green eyes started back at Theodore. The omega didn't know what to do. 

“You don’t want me,” Theodore said, his heart pounding, knowing that this was his only chance at happiness.

“I do,” Potter said, his eyes smoldering. 

“You don’t! You don’t deserve a whore!” Theodore pulled off his clove to reveal only a few of his hundreds of scars, “You’re a war hero! You deserve someone clean!”

Potter only stood there, staring at Theodore’s hand in horror. He reached for the omega’s collar and tugged it down only to find more scars. 

Potter stepped back, turned, and all but ran away, his long legs enabling him to get away quickly. Theodore stood in the middle of the garden and stared at the now empty spot the wizarding savior left. 

Theodore chocked back a sob. 

He didn’t deserve an alpha like Harry Potter. 

Theodore quickly made his way back into the manor through the servants quarters and he snuck up the stairs into his chapters as quietly as he could. 

He locked himself in and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is consensual sex in this chapter.

Theodore spent days locked away in his darkened room, curled up in bed. 

He must have offended Potter. An alpha. 

He was screwed. 

Mistress would come by several times a day at knock on his door, asking Theodore how he was. Luna had slipped little notes under his door that Theodore would just leave there. 

It was early one morning, the day after the monthly gala when there was a gentle tap on Theodore’s door. He knew it was either Luna or Mistress considering that the other omegas wanted almost nothing to do with him after what had happened with Potter. 

Who in their right mind would turn down an alpha with status like Potter?

Theodore had attended in the way he was used too. He spent his time on the second floor balcony, looking down at the guests in their beautiful robes. Theodore spotted Potter enter the gala, his preciously clean cut and put together look had deconstructed. His usually untamed hair was even more untamed, sticking up in all directions. His robes were disheveled, fitting him awkwardly as he rushed to find the Mistress.

Their conversation was short, and when Potter looked up to the balcony, Theodore hid behind the column. 

But that was last night, and Theodore was now buried under a mountain of blankets, back in his self imposed isolation. 

“Theodore?” Luna whispered from the other side of the door. 

Theodore didn’t answer. 

“Theo? Please open the door,” the blond whispered, “I would like to say goodbye.”

Theodore shot up from his spot on the bed and rushed to the door, ripping it open. He stood in the doorway staring down at the grateful blond omega, his hand gripping the door.

“What do you mean by ‘goodbye’?” Theodore asked. 

Luna gave him a soft smile, “Neville is going to take me home today,” she said, “I leave in an hour and I wanted to see you before I go.”

Theo dropped his arm to his side, a wide smile splitting his face, “Congratulations, Luna.”

A soft blush crawled up Luna’s face, “Thank you.”

The two stood awkwardly in the doorway and Luna started to rock on her heels, pressing her lips into a thin line. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Luna said as she rose to her tiptoes to look over Theodore’s shoulder.

Theodore flushed, quickly nodding before stepping aside to let the witch inside. “I was hoping you would talk to me about what happened. At the gala.”

Of course she had an ulterior motive. If the witch wasn’t so kind and spacey, one might mistake her for a Slytherin.

“Nothing happened, Luna,” Theodore muttered, shutting the door. 

Luna strode over to the windows, pulling the curtains open. Light filtered into the room. “Now that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Luna said. She sat on Theodore’s bed, patting the spot next to her. Theodore complied. “He’s worried.”

The brunet wizard snorted, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, of course he was.”

Theodore’s hand immediately went to his chest, his fingers tracing the scars through the fabric. 

Luna sighed, “He is. He didnt know if you were okay. You know an omega—”

“—Can only be bonded— let alone forcefully bonded— so many times. Yes Luna, I know”

Luna’s hand rested on Theodore’s knee. It was comforting, and Theodore knew that comfort from others was something that was few and far between from him.

“You should talk to him. Just for a little while.” Luna whispered. 

“Like he would want to talk to me,” Theodore said, letting his body fall back onto his bed. 

Luna shrugged, “He’s been lingering in the manor for the past month. He’s actually downstairs with Mistress now. I know Harry, he can only drink so much tea before he goes bonkers.” 

Theodore shot up, falling off the bed, “He’s here?” He choked, raising his head off the floor, “As in here, here?”

Luna let her head tick to the side, “Is there another here that I should know about?”

Theodore pushed himself off the ground and looked at Luna with wide eyes, “What do I do?”

Luna gave a soft laugh, “Get dressed and get down there before Harry drowns in tea.”

Theodore nodded and rushed to his wardrobe, ripping the doors open, pulling out different articles of clothing. 

“He won’t care what you wear,” Luna said, “I actually think he would prefer you naked.”

Theodore flushed, “Luna!”

The blond shrugged. She got up from her seat and pulled a simple shirt and trousers. Theodore considered the clothes before he pulled them on, scrambling to right his clothing. 

Luna waited patiently, and when Theodore finally finished— combing his hair to complete the look— she took him by the hand and escorted him down to the parlor. 

The room was bright, and Mistress sat with her back to the window. Potter sat opposite to her, his back to the door and Theodore. When Mistress saw the pair, she seamed to send a silent prayer to Merlin, her shoulders sagging before her lips quirked up. 

“Look who’s here,” Mistress said, setting her cup down and standing, “finally.”

Potter turned, and when his eyes met Theodore’s, it was almost as if a light had been turned on. He stood up to his full height, swallowing thickly as his eyes wandered up and down Theodore’s figure. 

“Mr. Nott,” Potter said with a bow.

Theodore bowed back, “Mr. Potter.”

Mistress walked to Potter and took his hand, leading him to Theodore. “Why dont you two go for a walk— Maybe to the third floor.”

She gave Theodore a look. She gave Theodore the look. 

He flushed but nodded. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Theodore muttered. 

Potter must have taken this as a cue because he offered his elbow ti the omega, giving him and encouraging smile. Theodore took the offered arm and led him upstairs. 

He had only looked back at Mistress and Luna for a moment before he turned his attention back to Potter.

They looked proud. That’s all he had ever wanted. 

Theodore and Potter climbed the stairs in silence, and Theodore knew that the alpha was watching him from the corner of his eye. 

The alpha anchored himself in place, almost allowing Theodore to fall forward if not for the fact that he was tightly holding onto the alpha. 

“I want to apologize,” Potter said, “for the way I behaved the last time we met.”

Theodore looked up to the alpha though his fringe, “You’re sorry?”

Potter nodded, “I shouldn’t have left— That was cowardly of me— of course it wasnt because of you— I just didnt know how you would wanted me to react and so I panicked.” The alpha was blabbering. The cool, collected alpha was spilling his guts to the omega and Theodore didn’t know how to react. 

“I dont know how I wanted you to react,” Theodore whispered, “I was just scared. Why did you come back?”

Potter nodded, “I went to Hermione right after. After she hit me with books and coxed me an insufferable nonce, she explained that I needed to pull it together and decide what I wanted.” Potter turned to Theodore, facing him fully, “And I want you.”

Theodore grew hard at the alpha’s words. 

“She hit you?” Theodore asked in a whisper.

Potter nodded, taking a step closer.

“Now the question is, do you want me too?” Potter asked. 

Theodore swallowed, “Potter—”

The corner of Potter’s lip turned up, “It’s Harry. Please call me Harry.”

“Harry,” Theodore breathed, the name so unfamiliar in his mouth.

It tasted like honey. 

“Can I call you by your first name?” the black-haired boy asked. 

“Please.”

Potter— no, Harry— stepped closer. He was so close that Theodore could feel soft puffs of air on his cheek.

“Will you let me take care of you?” He asked. 

Instead of answering, Theodore took Harry’s hand, pulling him to a room athlete ends of the hall. The two slipped inside and of course Mistress had it pre-prepared for their time together.

That woman always knew a good match when she saw one. 

The room was decorated in soft purples and crèmes, the curtains only slightly drawn. There was a large bed on the other side of the room elegantly made and ready for guests. 

Theodore led Harry to the center of the room and when he had gathered his courage, he turned to the alpha. 

Harry let his hands rest on Theodore’s shoulders. 

“Let me take care of you,” Harry whispered, his hands slipping down Theodore’s arms. 

Theodore’s breathing hitched, “Take care of me?” the brunet whispered. 

“Will you let me?” Harry asked. 

“Please,” Theodore whimpered, his cock already hardening between his legs, “please.”

Harry pulled Theodore towards the bed, gently encouraging him to move to the middle. Theodore did has he was told, the air around him going hotter with every breathe. He lowered his head onto the soft fabric of the duvet, his ass in the air, legs slightly spread. Theodore squeezed his eyes shut, his cock straining against his trousers. 

“No,” Harry said, “On your back, legs spread.”

Theodore whined, but turned, his eyes still shut. 

The omega gasped when he felt the mattress under him dipped, and eventually, Harry was kneeling by Theodore. He waited with bated breath when he felt the alpha’s fingers start working on Theodore’s oxford. 

“Let me take care of you,” Harry whispered. 

The black-haired boy’s nimble fingers worked quickly, and when Theodore’s chest was bared, Harry ran his nail over Theodore’s left, then right, nipple. Theodore’s fingers twisted into the duvet, his back arching at the pleaser-pain of the alpha’s touch. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked. 

“It’s hot,” Theodore muttered, a new wave of heat crashing down on him. 

Harry’s hand ran down Theodore’s chest, cupping the bulge between the omega’s legs.

A whine got caught in Theodore’s throat. 

Harry gave a deep, hardy laugh. The alpha arranged himself between the omega’s legs, bending over to place soft, feather-light, kissed over Theodore’s scars. He moved up slowly, and Theodore tried to keep his tears in check. 

“Open your eyes, my sweet,” Harry whispered against the shell of Theodore’s ear.

Theodore shook his head, pulling his lip between his teeth.

Harry planted a kiss against Theodore’s jaw, “Please, I want to see your eyes.”

Theodore’s eyes snapped open, his eyes connecting with Harry’s. The world stood still, and Theodore felt that he was going to crawl out of his skin. 

Harry, who held eye contact with Theodore, lowed his mouth to the omega’s chest. Another feather light kiss. Then he moved lower to place another kiss.

Then another.

Then another. 

Theodore’s breath hitched when his alpha placed a kiss on his cock through the offending clothing. Harry unbuttoned Theodore’s pants, kissing any bared skin. 

“Lift your hips,” Harry muttered. 

Theodore compiled. 

Harry slowly pulled Theodore’s trousers and pants down his legs, freeing the brunette’s cock. Harry leaned back and pulled the offending fabrics off of Theodore, over one foot, then the other, throwing the clothes onto the ground. 

Harry leaned back on his haunches, and suddenly, Theodore felt exposed. Theodore quickly squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment filling his being. 

Another chuckle from the alpha. Theodore flushed. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Harry whispered huskily.

Theodore flushed deeper. 

Harry kissed up Theodore’s left leg. He kissed up to his cock, only to move to the other leg, repeating the motion, only stopping before he reached Theodore’s throbbing length. 

Oh Merlin, he wanted the alpha’s cock. 

“Don't— Don’t you want to undress too?” Theodore said, sighing when Harry kissed his hipbone. 

“Not yet,” Harry said, “I’m going to suck you first.”

Theodore stiffened, his muscles immediately tightening, under the alpha’s touch. 

He had never had this. He was never aloud. 

Theodore was meant to give pleaser, not get it. 

The brunette felt the black-haired man’s hands running up Theodore’s thighs. 

“Do you not want that?” The uncertainty in Harry’s voice caused Theodore’s heart to clench. 

“I want it— I do— I— I’ve just never—“ Theodore began, but before he could finish, Harry kissed the head of his cock. 

The sound Theodore made was embracing. 

Harry gave a happy hum.

Theodore looked down to Harry, who flicked his tongue out to taste the omega’s pre-cum. 

Harry gripped Theodore’s cock and started to stock it, and just when Theodore thought this was some kind of hallucination, Harry pulled the purple head of his cock into his mouth and sucked. 

Then Harry boded his head down the base, sucking on his way back up.

The world around Theodore slowed. He tried not to thrust up, but the way Harry’s hand moved in time with his mouth, Theodore was sure he had died. 

“Please,” Theodore moaned, “please more.”

Harry sucked harder. 

Theodore’s back arched, his hips moving in their own accord, his moans filling the space. 

His breathe came in short pants, one of his hands flew to Harry’s hair to prevent him from moving. 

He might be punished for that later, but by God, he needed this. 

He needed to cum. 

“I wanna cum,” Theodore grounded, his other hand going to Harry’s head, “please, please let me.”

His skin was wet with sweat, and the air was too thick to take in a proper breath. 

Harry didnt stop, and before Theodore knew it, his back arched, his finger’s tightening in the alpha’s hair. 

Harry sucked him through his orgasm, slowing when Theodore started to whine, his cock too sensitive for anything more. 

Harry let the omega’s cock go with a wet pop, pressing his cum-moistened lips to Theodore’s hip. 

The alpha slowly kissed his way up and when he reached the pillow, he collapsed next to Theodore. 

“Turn on your side,” Harry muttered, “and sleep.”

Theodore stiffened, “But you didnt—”

“—Sleep,” Harry muttered into Theodore’s shoulder. 

Theodore turned to his side, and Harry curled around him, holding him tightly. The omega closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Harry pushed his nose into Theodore’s back, humming happily, is chest rumbling.

Theodore focused on the soft sound until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

It was warm. Soft and comfortable and warm.

Theodore had always craved this. The feeling of safety. Of home.

The brunet stirred, and when the warmth tightened around him, something hard pressing against the back of his thigh. He stiffened. 

He wasn’t alone and he was naked. 

“Don’t be scared,” someone muttered behind him, snuggling closer, “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.”

Theodore turned and found himself looking into the green eyes of Harry Potter. The omega’s heart slammed in his chest, the memories quickly rushing back to him. 

Theodore swallowed thickly, “Do you want me to help you with your problem?” He whispered.

Harry gave Theodore and odd look so the omega slip his hand down the alpha’s firm stomach to his obvious erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers. 

Harry gasped, his eyes darkening as Theodore stocked him through his trousers. 

“No,” Harry breathed, moving his lips closer to Theodore’s, “it was about you.”

Theodore inched closer, his nimble fingers working on the button and zipper of the offending article of clothing. 

“That was last night,” Theodore whispered, freeing Harry’s length form his pants. 

Fuck Potter was big. 

The brunet wrapped his fingers around the black-haired boy’s cock, starting a slow and steady rhythm. Harry gasped, his hips moving on their own accord. 

“You’ll go into heat,” Harry said, his hand wrapping around Theodore’s wrist. 

“Maybe I want too.” 

Harry groaned. He pulled Theodore’s hand away from his cock and kissed Theodore deeply. He slid his tongue against Theodore’s lower lip, drawing a desperate wimpier from the omega. 

“This isn’t how it’s done,” Harry whispered, pulling away, “I want to do this right.”

Theodore gave a mirthless laugh, “That doesn’t apply to me. I’m dirty. Impure,” he said, biting down on his cheek to keep his lip from quivering. 

“It does,” Harry whispered. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb across Theodore’s lower lip leaning in for a soft, short kiss, “You’re pure to me. You’re my omega, and I want to start us off right.”

Theodore gave a small nod, distracted by Harry’s green eyes burning into his. 

“Lets get you up,” Harry whispered. 

He stood and Theodore immediately missed his warmth. Harry tucked himself back into his trousers, his erection obvious. Once Harry had collected himself, he offered his hand to Theodore. 

The brunet sat up, holding the duvet to his chest. He started at the offered hand for a beat before slipping his own into it. Harry smiled and pulled him up, encouraging him off the bed. The duvet fell onto the floor, Theodore now bared in front of the alpha once again. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

Though he knew that Harry wouldn’t hurt him, he wanted to hide himself away. To hide the scars that littered his body. Harry only gave him a sad smile. He picked up Theodore’s shirt and draped it over the omega’s shoulders. 

“Come on, love,” Harry whispered, “I’m sure Mistress doesn’t want me to overstay my welcome.”

Theodore slipped on the oxford, blushing when the alpha handed him his pants and trousers. 

“I dont think that you could ever overstay your welcome,” Theodore whispered, “they love you here. You saved us all.”

Harry chuckled, pulling Theodore close for a slow, toe curling, kiss. 

Theodore whimpered when the alpha moved away. 

“Let’s go.”

Theodore was— begrudgingly— pulled towards the door. 

“Are you going to come back?” Theodore asked, his heart slamming into his chest at the thought of the alpha abandoning him. 

“I will be.” Harry nodded, “I’ll be at the gala next month and I was hoping you would do me the honor of being at my side.“

The air was ripped out of his lungs. 

“Yes,” Theodore replied, “I would love too.”

Harry beamed down at the omega, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Theodore’s forehead. 

The pair walked down the halls, and Theodore could feel Harry looking at him. It made his heart flutter in his chest, and by the time they got to the front parlor, Theodore was sure his heart would give out. 

Mistress was sitting in the spacious room, drinking tea with Luna and Hermione Granger of all people. 

Hermione was the first to notice Harry and Theodore enter the parlor. Her sharp dark brown eyes softened at the sight of Harry, a smile on her lips.

“Look who’s decided to join the rest of society,” Granger said. She stood, causing Theodore to flinch, his eyes darting to the ground.

He had forgotten that she herself was an alpha. 

Harry threw his arm around Theodore’s shoulders, “She won’t hurt you,” he said, “I wouldn’t let her— not to mention she’s pretty smitten with her beau.”

Theodore cautiously looked up to the female alpha who stuck her tongue out at Harry. 

“I was just leaving, anyway,” Granger said. She turned to Mistress and gave the woman a curt nod, “Thank you for your advice.”

Mistress gave a nod back, and Granger walked out after whispering a goodbye to Luna then Theodore, ignoring Harry all together. 

“She’s a strong one,” Mistress said after the front door closed, “I take it she’s not one to ask for advice often.”

Harry and Theodore walked towards Mistress, Harry’s arm still around Theodore. Mistress motioned for the two to sit, vanishing the old tea before calling for an elf for new tea. 

“She is not,” Harry responded, sitting on the plush couch. He turned to face the door where Granger exited, “Is she okay? I know that she’s been struggling a bit lately.”

A grin grew on the older woman’s face, “Nothing that won’t be too much an issue in a few months… well… not the same problem. I doubt that she would be unhappy about this new development.”

Harry’s face split into a wide smile, “Really?” he said. Harry scooted closer to the edge of his seat, “And you didnt tell her?”

Mistress chuckled, “I think I would much enjoy if she came back with the news. Her mate is sure to be excited.”

Harry fell back into the couch, tears gathered in his eyes, “Uncle Harry,” he whispered, “I like that.”

Theodore watched Harry, his smile, and the way his eyes sparkled. Does Harry want a family? Theodore’s heart stammered in his chest. 

He could see Harry with a gaggle of children, some with black hair, others with brown. 

The thought of having that with Harry made Theodore squirm in his seat. He didn’t even know if he was good with children. 

“So Mr. Potter,” Mistress said, still smiling her sly smile, “How can I help you this morning. I imagine that you enjoyed your night.”

Harry smirked and Theodore hoped that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Would he tell Mistress that Theodore was the only one who enjoyed last night? Would he get in trouble? 

Harry didn’t react, instead he sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. “I was actually going to ask if I could officially bind with Theodore at the next gala— that is, if Theodore accepts.”

Harry’s eyes snapped down to Theodore, and the omega could swear the hunger in the alpha’s eyes was going to consume him. 

He started to feel dizzy, and he could feel heat pooling in his belly.

“Well, Theodore,” Mistress said, “What do you think?”

Theodore ripped his eyes away from Harry’s to look at the Mistress, the woman who had save him time and time again. 

“Yes— erm— I— I accept,” Theodore said. He turned back to Harry, “Yes.”

Mistress clapped, standing, “Excellent, in that case, you know the rules. Potter get out of my house!”

Harry stood and bowed to Mistress, then he turned to Theodore and gave a deeper bow, taking the omega’s hand and kissing the tip of his fingers. 

Harry saw himself out. 

Mistress and Theodore stayed together in silence, the Mistress still standing regally.

“Are you happy Theodore?” She asked.

“I am,” Theodore said, “I really am.”

The older witch walked to Theodore and stretched out her hand. Theodore took it, and when he looked into her eyes, he swore he could see tears gathering. 

“Let’s start your preparations then,” she said leading him up the stairs, “A month is long enough for us to prepare.”

Theodore looked at Mistress with his brows drawn, but she interrupted before he had a chance speak. 

“You might not be a traditional omega, but you are an omega none-the-less and will be treated as such.” Mistress said sternly, “Now, I’m pretty sire a lavender bath awaits you.”

Theodore followed. And the days of floral baths, quite compilation, and the anticipation. The manor was buzzing with the news that Theodore Nott, the abused omega son of a Death Eater, was to be mate bound to the Harry Potter. 

Most days Theodore could believe it, but before he knew, it was the night of the gala, and Mistress was in his chambers ready for what was to come. 

As was tradition, Mistress dressed him in robes of her choosing, silken white robes. She sat him in front of the vanity and combed his hair back while she talked. 

“I would usually talk to young omegas about their first heat, and new feelings they would have after they’re marked but I dont need to have that with you.” Mistress said as she finished Theodore’s hair. 

Theodore’s lip quivered. He knew he wasn’t clean, that he had been marked so many times that you couldn’t tell one bite mark from others on some parts of his body. 

“I know,” Theodore whispered. 

“It’s not a bad thing” Mistress said, “because now you’re here, and now you have a true alpha. I just wanted to tell you— to warn you— that if you feel like Potter is going too fast. That you’re frightened. You can tell him to slow.”

Mistress looked at Theodore through the reflection of the mirror. 

“Potter is a good man,” Mistress said, “and if he ever hurts you, you can come to me and I will kill him. ” 

Theodore would have given a watery laugh if Mistress didnt look so serious. 

He knew that omegas like Mistress, the widowed, powerful kind who took other under their wing, would protect their chosen omegas no matter what. Theodor was lucky enough to be one of them. 

“Thank you,” Theodore said, “for everything.”

Mistress nodded and gestured for him to stand. 

“I’ll be waiting outside for you, take a moment to compose yourself and we will walk down.”

Theodore watched Mistress leave and when the door finally closed, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

He looked different, the white fabric of his robes making him glow in the candle light. He took a deep breath, and before he could get cold feet, he met Mistress in the hallway and together they walked to the ballroom, where the gala was already in full swing.

His hands started to shake. His heart beat quickly in his chest. 

Theodore found Harry almost immediately, he was confident, and everyone around him seemed so small in comparison. He was surrounded by his friends, Granger stood with Draco whispered quietly to the female alpha, and Weasley stood with Astoria, his hand protectively around his shoulder.

Then he spotted them, the entire Weasley clan watching him, evident. 

The display didn’t comfort him at all. What if they didnt like him?

When Harry saw Theodore, he bid his friends goodbye and headed towards the white clad omega. 

Both Weasley and Granger gave Harry a wicked grin.

But Theodore took the time to take in the alpha. He was dressed sharp, wearing dark robes, his hair still wild and unruly as it’s always been. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked once he reached the omega.

Theodore swallowed thickly, “Can we dance first?” he asked, “I’m quite nervous.”

Harry’s eyes softened, “Of course,” he whispered, “whatever you like.”

Theodore took Harry’s hand and allowed himself to be spun around the dance floor. Theodore felt free, and the stress for what was to come vanished.

Song after song, Harry twirled his omega on the dance floor, and when Theodore asked for rest, Harry stopped and led Theodore to his friends with a mental tug. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Harry whispered into Theodore’s hair before giving him a kiss. 

“Okay,” Theodore whispered. 

The moment Harry had walked away, the Weasley matriarch engulfed him.

“Welcome to the family,” she whispered into his ear. 

“Thank you,” Theodore whispered, gasping at the strength of the woman’s hold. 

“Molly, dear,” Mr. Weasley said, “let go of the poor boy.”

Molly did so, patting the corners of her eyes, “Sorry, dear. I’m just so excited.”

Theodore gave an understanding smile, and one by one, all the Weasleys greeted him. He was in the middle of a conversation with the dragon hunter when someone tapped his shoulder.

Draco Malfoy. 

“Can we talk?” Draco asked, his cheeks tinged pink.

Theodore nodded, “Of course.”

The omega bid the Weasley’s a brief goodbye before stepping away with Draco. They walked to the outdoor balcony away from the crowd. 

“How have you been?” Draco asked, leaning against the stone column. 

Theodore gave a small smile, “I’m doing well— a lot of changes.”

Draco hummed.

They fell into a silence and the omega took the opportunity to look at the garden bellow. 

“I’m sorry, Theo,” Draco finally said.

Theodore’s head snapped towards the blond, “What ever for?”

“We should have found you sooner— I— we should have tried harder,” Draco rushed out, his emotion rising to the surface.

Theodore waited until his friend was down before he pulled the bond into a tight, lung crushing, hug. 

“I dont blame you, Draco,” Theodore said into the other man’s hair, “all the people I blame are dead or in Azkaban.”

A wrenched sound came from Draco’s chest and he held Theodore harder. 

A moment later they pulled away from each other. Both of their eyes red. Draco squeezed Theodore’s shoulders softly and gave him a lopsided smile and sniffled. 

“Im glad you’re back, and I’m glad that you and Potter are making it official,” Draco said, “the git has been talking about you non-stop for months.”

A blush grew on Theodore’s face, “Really?”

Draco snorted, the arrogant ass Theodore knew at Hogwarts coming back. 

“All the time,” Draco said, “I swear to Merlin, when you had left him at the last gala, he spent the whole month wallowing around like a kicked puppy.”

Theodore’s heart dropped, “Really?”

“Yeah— Hermione gave him a good talking too. She’s been quite testy these last few weeks and now we’re here.” Draco said, “And I’m happy— that we’re here.”

Theodore nodded and gave his old friend a beaming smile. 

Partially because he was glad to have his friend back.

But also because it seemed as though they hardened yet figured out why Granger was ‘testy’.

How thick were these two?

“Having a nice time, gentlemen?” A voice said. 

Theodore turned to find Harry standing at the entrance, two flutes in hand. He handed Theodore a glass of champagne took a sip for himself. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Draco said with a slight bow, “I have to go find my wife.”

Draco walked briskly past the alpha, immediately rushing towards Granger when she pulled her wand on Cormac McLaggan. 

“Is everything alright?” Harry whispered, throwing his arm around Theodore’s shoulders. 

“Everything’s perfect,” Theodore whispered. Theodore let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder, “Do they really not know yet?” He asked, gesturing towards Draco who was talking to Hermione after Ron had pulled McLaggan away.

“No,” Harry said with a chuckle, “they have no clue. Im pretty sure Astoria knows, and I know Molly does, but I think they want Hermione to figure it out— I mean— how much longer will it take? She’ll be showing soon.” A sullen look fell over Harry’s features, “I think they dont want hope— Hermione was told she couldn’t have children— so maybe it’s too good to believe.”

“Oh.” Theodore said, “Is that something that you want? Children?”

Harry gave Theodore a soft look, “Yes,” he said, “I have a godson, and I’ve always wanted a big family,” Harry paused, “Do you want children?”

Theodore took a sip of his champagne and answered honestly, “I dont know— I never thought I would have the opportunity— maybe in the future.”

Harry buried his nose in Theodore’s hair. 

They started like that for a moment, taking each other in before Theodore could gather the courage to speak.

He moved closer to Harry and swallowed, “I think I’m ready now.”

Harry looked down to him with wide eyes, “Really?” he whispered. 

Theodore nodded, “Take me upstairs?”

Harry gave a wide smile and butterflies fluttered in Theodore’s sumach at the look. Harry took the omega’s hand and pulled him inside. The two went up the stairs and Theodore gave a final look to Mistress who was watching form afar. She gave him a curt nod, and just like that, Theodore was whisked away.

“Let’s go to my chambers,” Theodore whispered, pulling Harry down the hall.

Theodore opened his room door with a shake-y hand. He swallowed and willed himself to calm down. 

But alas, that wasn’t happening.

He doesn’t remember all the alphas who had marked him, claimed him as their own, but he remembers the first and he remembers the last. 

Neither were pleasant. 

Theodore pulled Harry inside, shutting the door behind him. He kept his back to the door, the cool wood pressed against his back grounding him. 

“Theodore,” Harry whispered, his grin dropping. He reached out but paused when Theodore winced, “Are you okay?”

The omega nodded, “I am— I’m nervous.”

Harry nodded, “We don’t have to do this today, we can wait.”

Theodore shook his head, “I want to do this today, please?”

Harry’s shoulder’s sagged, he walked forward and pushed Theodore’s shin up, “Tell me what to do.”

Theodore’s heart pounded for another reason entirely. 

“Can I take your clothes off?” Theodore asked. 

Harry’s eyebrows jumped but he nodded. Theodore gave a shy smile and put his hand on Harry’s chest, pushing him further into the room unit they were standing at the food of his bed. 

Theodore started with Harry’s outer robes, unbuttoning his jacket and dropping it to the ground. Next was Harry’s tie, and as Theodore’s nimble fingers worked, he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him.

Theodore was sure he would fall into heat any moment. 

The omega untucked the alpha’s oxford, slowly unbuttoning from the bottom up. At the very top of Harry’s shirt, Theodore undid the final button, sliding his hands underneath the white oxford, feeling the muscles that lay there. Theodore slid his hands over Harry’s shoulders and let the shirt fall to the ground. 

Merlin, Harry was fit. 

Theodore leaned in liked a stripe over the alpha’s nipple causing the man to groan. He tasted like the earth, like something that was almost sweet but savory all at once. 

“Tease,” Harry muttered. 

Theodore looked up, his eyes connecting with Harry’s.

He was shaking, they both were. 

“I wanted to know how you taste,” Theodore whispered. 

A growl rose from Harry’s chest, he pulled Theodore to him and tried to kiss him. Theodore pulled his mouth away.

“I’m not done undressing you yet,” he whispered. 

Harry begrudgingly stepped back. He took a deep breath and nodded, signaling that Theodore could continue. 

Theodore’s hands were on his belt in and instant, releasing it from its loops and unzipping the alpha’s trousers, leaving Harry in his underwear. 

Theodore purled his fingers under the waistband let them fall, the omega fell to his knees along with them. 

“Theo—” Harry stuttered, but was cut off when Theodore took hold of his member and started to stroke him. 

The strangled sound that came from Harry was one of the most beautiful he’s ever heard. 

A bead of pre-cum gathered on the tip of Harry’s cock. Theodore leaned over and sucked the head. 

Harry hissed, his thighs quaking. 

Theodore knew how to do this. It was what other alphas used him for.

Theodore sucked him deeper, using his hand to pump Harry’s length. The alpha’s hand found the brunets hair. 

“Stop,” he said, just as his breathing became erratic, “I’m going to cum.”

Theodore didn’t have to pull away, Harry tugged him gently by the hair. Harry grasped his upper arm and pulled him up, smashing his lips to Theodore’s.

“It’s your turn,” Harry gasped, pulling his lips away from Theodore’s. 

The omega didn’t have a chance to speak before Harry started undressing him, his strong hands brushing against Theodore’s scarred skin. 

His jacket, oxfords, trousers, and pants all discarded accordingly, leaving Theodore naked. 

Harry didnt waste any time, his hands were on Theodore, his lips following suit, but he never pushed farther than a simple kiss out touch. 

Theodore felt his cock swell at the soft touches, the gentle groans and moans that left his alpha. 

“Harry,” Theodore whispered, “I need you.”

Harry looked down at Theodore with darkened eyes. 

Theodore swallowed thickly and moved away, crawling atop the bed, his chest to duvet while his ass was pushed into the air. 

“Harry,” Theodore whispered, falling into a haze. 

And he waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

Until Theodore finally—finally— felt Harry’s hands on the swell of his ass, stroking the skin before parting his cheeks to expose his most private spot. 

Theodore was panting, his heat threatening to drown him. 

He felt the blunt end of Harry’s finger, working into him slowly, Theodore gasped and pushed back, moaning when Harry added a second finger stretching him. Theodore pushed back again, pulling Harry’s fingers in deeper.

“You’re so tight, love” Harry whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Theodore hummed, “Don’t stop,” he rasped, “please, don’t stop.”

A third finger was added. 

Theodore screamed when Harry curled his fingers to stoke his prostate, making the omega moan and gasp the more he added pressure. Theodore gathered the duvet into his fist, gripping the fabric as he moaned into his. 

Harry moving when Theodore gave particularly long moan.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked.

Theodore shook his head, his body demanding more. 

“I need more,” Theodore gasped, “please.”

Harry pulled his fingers out and Theodore was sure he would cry at the loss. 

That was until he felt Harry inch his cock into him. 

Theodore’s back arched, his breathing hitching at the burn. 

And to his utter pleaser, Harry bottomed out, filling him completely. Harry leaned over, balancing his weight on his hand and brought his lips to Theodore’s ear. 

“Can you feel how all you are?” Harry whispered, “Can you take it?”

The omega nodded, panting into the mattress bellow. He could feel the alpha’s laugh vibrate against his back. Harry wrapped his free arm around Theodore’s waist and pulled him up onto his knees, keeping him flush against Harry. Theodore’s head lolled to the side, and when Harry started to rock his hips, the omega whined. 

Theodore rose his arms and buried his hands in Harry’s hair, making him growl deeply. Harry reached around with other hand and took hold of the omega’s cock, his hand flying up and down Theodore’s shaft in line with his thrusts. 

Harry started to grunt, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic. 

“Can I knot you?” Harry panted into Theodore’s hair.

“Yes,” the omega responded. He was so close to the edge, he needed a little more, “Pleasepleaseplease.”

Harry’s hip stuttered, warmth filling Theodore as the alpha’s cock started to swell. 

Theodore saw white, his mouth open in a silent scream, spilling himself over the sheets below. 

Harry bit down on the back of Theodore’s shoulder, here it curved up to his neck. Theodore screamed again, this time loudly as a second orgasm crashed over him. 

He was careful to not collapse onto the omega, instead falling in his side, pulling Theodore closer, his knot still inside him. 

Theodore felt a draft move over his sweat covered skin causing him to shiver.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered, kissing and licking his bite mark. 

Theodore sighed, “Full.” He mumbled. 

Harry chuckled, “Are you now?”

He rolled his hips. Theodore moaned. 

“Yes,” Theodore breathed. 

“Good,” Harry muttered, “my sweet, sweet mate.”

Theodore hummed, and in minutes he was floating between awake an asleep. He felt Harry soften inside him and pull out, sitting up to pull a blanket over them. 

And when the morning broke, there was a beautiful arrangement of flowers; roses, sunflowers, and more, sitting on the night stand, a note saying a simple ‘Congratulations.’ signed by the mistress. 

Congratulations indeed, Theodore thought as he turned to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, pushing the alpha onto his back to stratal him, congratulations indeed.


End file.
